La Nueva Vida De Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki
by mavb50
Summary: La vida de naruto si sus padres no hubiesen fallecido.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO 

Konohagakure no sato, la aldea más poderosa de las 5 naciones elementales actualmente está siendo atacada no por un bijuu sino por tres, el Kyuubi, el gobi y el yonbi. Los aldeanos apoderados por el temor corrían hacia los refugios de la aldea mientras que los shinobis, ayudaban en la evacuación y se alistaban para esperar una orden del Hokage.

Cuando las tres imponentes bestias estaban ya a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la aldea son detenidas por los tres sannin, que aparecen frente a ellos sobre sus respectivas invocaciones. Jiraiya sobre el jefe sapo Gamabunta, Orochimaru sobre la gran serpiente manda y Tsunade sobre la reina de las babosas Katsuyu.

Gamabunta: Jiraiya para que me hayas llamado-hablo el jefe sapo mientras le daba una calada a su pipa.

Jiraiya: mira hacia delante Bunta.-dijo serio el peliblanco.

Manda: como puede ser son el yonbi, el gobi y el Kyuubi- siseó sorprendida la serpiente.

Katsuyu: ¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto la babosa.

Orochimaru: no lo sabemos…pero tienen intenciones de atacar la aldea, por eso os hemos llamado para que nos ayudéis a retenerlos mientras aparece Minato-respondió

Gamabunta: ¿dónde está el?-pregunto el sapo a los sannin.

Tsunade: kushina está dando a luz y Minato se encuentra con ella-respondió la rubia con la mirada fija en los tres bijuus.

Manda: entonces está a punto de nacer el pequeño Naruto-

Jiraiya: exactamente-dijo el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. Los minutos pasaban, el aire era tenso, los bijuus enfurecidos se acercaban cada vez más a la aldea, y los sannin y sus respectivas invocaciones se preparaban para hacerles frente en cualquier momento con tal de retenerlos y hacer tiempo para que Minato apareciera, pero eso no fue necesario porque en ese preciso momento apareció Minato el yondaime Hokage con un pequeño bulto en brazos.

Minato: deshagan las invocaciones, yo me encargo ahora-ordeno el Hokage.

Los sannin obedecieron y sus invocaciones desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Tsunade que se percato del bulto en brazos del rubio decidió preguntar- Minato ¿porque traes a Naruto contigo?-

minato bajo la mirada y respondió- porque voy a sellar los bijuus en su interior, es la única forma de detenerlos y salvar a todos-

Orochimaru: es algo bastante arriesgado..pero que método piensas utilizar- pregunto el hebi sannin.

Minato: el shiki fujin- respondió.

Jiraiya: ¡pero Minato! Sabes cuál es el precio de esa técnica de sellado, dejaras a Naruto solo-le reprocho a su alumno.

Minato: el no estará solo… el los tendrá a ustedes y a kushina, se que estará bien. Además quisiera decirles algo que kushina y estuvimos hablando hace tiempo..jiraiya-sensei..tsudnade ¿les gustaría ser los padrinos de Naruto?-

Jiraiya/Tsunade: estaríamos encantados- respondieron.

Orochimaru: y..¿Como esta Kushina? ¿Ella sabe lo que tienes pensado hacer Minato?-pregunto mirando fijamente al rubio.

Minato: ella está bien, está descansando y con respecto al sellado… si, si lo sabe, no estaba muy de acuerdo pero entiende que es la única forma..y que yo aun siendo el Hokage no puedo ir por ahí pidiéndole su hijo a cualquiera, teniendo yo uno propio-le dio la espalda a los sannin y coloco a Naruto en el suelo- es hora..-antes de que pudiera empezar a hacer los sellos alguien lo golpeo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, su cuerpo se desplomo, pero antes de tocar el suelo fue atrapado por jiraiya quien miro molesto al atacante.

Jiraiya: ¡Danzo¡ estás loco o que? ¿Por qué demonios interrumpes el sellado?-grito furibundo el peliblanco.

Danzo: no lo interrumpo-dio la espalda a los sannin y se coloco frente a Naruto que estaba en el piso sobre una manta- es solo que el sellado no lo va a hacer el sino yo…-

Tsunade: ¿porque lo haces?-pregunto con un poco de desconfianza la rubia.

Danzo: porque konoha necesita a Minato y también su familia, el tiene por quien velar… yo ya estoy en mis últimos días, por eso me encargare de sellar a los bijuus-dijo.

Orochimaru: ¿porque te sacrificas Danzo?-pregunto

Danzo: por el bien de Konoha- respondió e hizo los sellos correspondientes y a su espalda apareció el mismísimo dios de la muerte.

Shinigami: humano ¿para que me has invocado?-hablo con voz espectral.

Danzo: shinigami-sama quiero que selles a esos tres bijuus en este recién nacido-pidió serio.

Shinigami: de acuerdo…¿ sabes cuál es el precio?-pregunto.

Danzo: lo sé y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo.

Shinigami: bien, pues que así sea.

Entonces el Shinigami encerró a los bijuus en Naruto y se llevo el alma de Danzo. A los pocos minutos de eso Minato empezó a despertar

Minato: ¿que ha pasado?-pregunto confundido.

Tsunade: Danzo te dejo inconsciente y realizo el sellado.

Minato se extraño al escuchar eso, pero luego sonrió de forma sincera por la oportunidad que aquel hombre le había otorgado, la de permanecer con sus familia- gracias danzo..Tu sacrificio no será en vano- dijo en un susurro.

el rubio se levanto del suelo, se acerco a tsunade que era la que cargaba a Naruto en ese momento para que se lo pasara y así los 4 emprender camino al hospital, para ver a kushina.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

El entrenamiento de Naruto planificación

han pasado ya 5 años desde el ataque de los bijuus. En la oficina del yondaime Hokage minato Namikaze se está llevando a cabo una reunión, donde entre los presentes están los tres sannin, el sandaime Hokage y los jounnin kakashi hatake y ragna kusanagui, además del mismo yondaime.

Minato: os he llamado porque quería pediros un favor.

Jiraiya: tú dirás Minato.

Minato: me gustaría que ustedes se encarguen del entrenamiento de Naruto, hasta que entre en la academis-dijo el rubio.

Orochimaru: y ¿porque razón?-pregunto el hebi sannin.

Minato: porque quiero que me supere como shinobi, quiero que pueda defenderse solo si hace falta,, temo por su seguridad, temo que iwa intente algo contra el, ya que al ver que no pueden conmigo intenten pagarla con el..mi amado hijo-dijo serio el rubio.

Tsunade: entiendo tu punto..y no está de más de que el pequeño empiece a entrenarse en las artes ninja, así que no veo porque no aceptar esta petición –sonrió- pero..¿Como lo haremos?-pregunto.

Minato:bueno…yo ya he preparado un plan de entrenamiento, en cual cada uno de ustedes se encargara de entrenarlo por un año- respondió el rubio.

Sarutobi: me parece bien..entonces ¿cual sería el orden a seguir?-pregunto el anciano.

Minato: el primer año debería de encargarse kakashi, estás de acuerdo.

Kakashi: hay sensei.

Minato: el segundo año seria para ragna, tienes derecho a negarte si no quieres hacerlo-dijo el rubio mientras veía al jounnin.

Ragna: será un honor entrenarlo hokage-sama-respondió el jounnin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Minato: bien el tercero es Orochimaru, ¿tienes alguna objeción?-pregunto al hebi sannin.

Orochimaru: ninguna minato.

Minato: el cuarto año podrías ser tu Tsunade, te interesa.

Tsunade: claro minato

Minato: el siguiente serias tu sensei.

Jiraiya: encantado.

Minato: bien una aviso sensei-dijo el rubio tornándose mas serio.

Jiraiya: ¿si?-pregunto curioso el peliblanco.

Minato: si se te ocurra volverlo un pervertido o si quiera mostrarle uno de tus libros..o nos las pagaras muy caro a mi y a kushina ¿entendido?- pregunto el rubio con un aura oscura rodeándolo y una cara que asustaría hasta el mismísimo shinigami-sama.

Jiraiya: entendido-respondió visiblemente asustado el peliblanco

Minato: espero que así sea-dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente, luego cambio su semblante por una sonrisa y se dirigió al antiguo Hokage- y por ultimo estaría usted.. sarutobi-sama, ¿me haría ese favor?

Sarutobi: claro minato, pero una duda.

Minato: ¿sí?

Sarutobi: ¿qué quieres que le enseñemos?-pregunto

Minato: todo-respondio-

Todos: TOOOOOODO

Minato: si

Todos: de acuerdo

Minato: a partir de entonces yo me encargare de su entrenamiento, kakashi.

Kakashi: ¿sí?

Minato: has pasar a Naruto.

Kakashi: vale sensei.-el peliplateado salió de la oficina y va a buscar al pequeño rubio, a los pocos segundos regresa con el niño que saluda sonriente a los presentes en la habitacion

Naruto: hola otosan, ojisan, ero sennin, abuela Tsunade, tío Orochimaru y ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto curioso el rubio viendo a ragna, quien era totalmente desconocido para el.

Ragna: hola deja que me presente me llamo ragna Kusanagui-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: encantado, yo soy Naruto Namikaze-se presento el rubio menor, luego volteo a ver a su padre- otosan para que me llamaste.

Minato: bueno Naruto te llame para presentarte a tus nuevos senseis hasta que acabes la academia, estás de acuerdo.

Naruto: sugoi, claro que si otosan-dijo emocionado.

Minato: gracias a todos por aistir-el rubio se paro de su escritorio y se hacerco hasta donde estaba su hijo- es hora de irnos a casa o kushina se enfadara- dijo con un poco de temor en el rostro.

Naruto: si otosan, será mejor que nos demos prisa no me gusta cuando mama se enfada-dijo el niño en el mismo estado que su padre. Ambos rubios salieron de la torre y se fueron directo a la mansión Namikaze, donde los esperaba una sonriente pelirroja

Minato: ya llegamos- dijo el voz alta mientras cerraba la puerta

Kushina: bienvenidos, ¿como ha estado el día?.

Minato: igual que siempre papeleo, papeleo y mas papeleo-suspiro cansado- odio el papeleo…-

Kushina rio ligeramente- bueno ese es el trabajo de un Hokage-dijo la pelirroja y beso la mejilla de su esposo.

Minato: si pero es un poco cansado- volvió a suspirar

Kushina: tranquilo, eso se soluciona con un baño caliente y una buena cena-dijo la pelirroja. En ese momento aparecen dos niños pequeños de cuatro años, un niño y una niña, el pequeño tenia los cabellos rojos como su madre y los ojos azules como su padre, la pequeña niña era rubia y de ojos azules igual que su padre y su hermano mayor.

…: otosan, onisan- gritaron los dos pequeños y corrieron a saludar a su padre y hermano.

Naruto: yoshido, juri hola hermanitos.-saludo el rubio acariciando sus cabezas.

Yoshido: ¿como te ha ido el día onisan?-pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo.

Juri: si ¿como te ha ido?-secundo la rubia.

Naruto: pues muy bien-sonrió a sus hermanitos- pero durante la cena os contamos.

Yoshi/Juri: de acuerdo-respondieron ambos.

Kushina: y ¿que es eso que nos teníais que contar?

Minato: pues que mañana empieza el entrenamiento de Naruto-respondió

Kushina: de verdad y ¿quiénes serán tus maestros Naruto?-pregunto a su hijo.

Naruto: un jounnin llamado ragna, ero sennin, tío orochi, la vieja Tsunade, ojisan y kakashi niisan.

Kushina: te has conseguido a los mejores maestros-dijo un poco sorprendida pero a las vez sonriente la pelirroja.

Naruto: si y gracias a ellos me convertiré en el mejor hokage de todos incluso por encima de otosan.

Minato: ese es mi deseo, bueno hora de dormir, todos.

Naru/yoshi/juri: vale

Así la familia se fue a dormir esperando un nuevo día en el que empieza el entrenamiento de Naruto durante los próximos seis años.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2  
>Empieza el entrenamiento kakashi<p>

Comienza un nuevo dia en konoha, un pequeño rubio se dirige a la oficina del hokage por el camino se encuentra con cinco pequeños pelinegros.

Naruto: sasuke, nami, jarek, lori, saya.

Saya: hola Naruto-kun.

Sasuke: como estas dobe.

Naruto: bien teme y no me digas dobe.

Sasuke: no me digas teme, dobe.

Naruto: teme.

Sasuke: dobe.

Jarek: ya empiezan.

Nami: dejalo ya Naruto-kun.

Lori: si no te metas en el juego de ese idiota.

Sasuke: oye.

Naruto: jajajaja, bueno nos vemos después que tengo que ir a ver a mi padre.

Nami: ¿por qué?

Naruto: para empezar mi entrenamiento.

Lori: pues suerte.

Naruto: gracias.

Así Naruto se dirige a la torre hokage y en la entrada se encuentra con kakashi.

Kakashi: oe Naruto.

Naruto: oe kakashi-neesan.

Kakashi: vamos para la oficina.

Naruto: si vamos.

Kakashi y Naruto entran en la oficina.

Naruto: hola otosan.

Kakashi: hola sensei.

Minato: hola chicos, listos para empezar el entrenamiento.

Kaka/Naru: claro.

Minato: bien, tenéis libre el campo de entrenamiento nº 7.

Kakashi: vale sensei, bueno Naruto vamos.

Naruto: si

Y así llegaron al campo de entrenamiento nº 7.

Naruto: y para qué sirven neesan.

Kakashi: se usan para cuando se realiza una técnica no gastes mas chacra del necesario.

Naruto: vale neesan y cuáles son esos ejercicios.

Kakashi: son tres pero el primero que realizaras será el de escalar un árbol sin manos.

Naruto: y como lo hago.

Kakashi: tienes que concentrar el chacra en la planta de los pies, pero sin concentrar demasiado poco porque te caerías y tampoco concentrar más de la cuenta porque romperías el árbol.

Naruto: pues voy a hacerlo.

De esa manera Naruto estuvo intentando escalar el árbol durante una semana hasta que lo consiguió.

Naruto: lo conseguí neesan al fin lo conseguí.

Kakashi: me alegro mucho otouto, ahora el siguiente paso es caminar sobre el agua.

Naruto: y como lo hago.

Kakashi: en este caso tienes que mantener el flujo de chacra constante para repeler la gravedad del agua e ir cambiando la cantidad de chacra utilizada.

Naruto: pues vamos allá.

En esta ocasión Naruto tardo tres semanas en conseguirlo.

Kakashi: muy bien otouto ahora iremos a por el último paso que es escalar una cascada para este paso ahí que seguir los dos pasos anteriores a la vez.

Naruto: vale neesan.

Este paso le costó otras 3 semanas pero al fin había acabado con los ejercicios de control de chacra.

Naruto: y ahora que haremos kakashi-neesan.

Kakashi: descubrir tu elemento dominante.

Naruto: ¿elemento?

Kakashi: ahí cinco elemento principales que son agua, fuego, tierra, rayo y viento, lo que vamos a hacer es descubrir el tuyo.

Naruto: y como lo hago.

Kakashi: concentra chacra en este papel y veremos cómo reacciona.

El papel tuvo diferente reacciones en primer lugar se corto en cuatro papeles más uno se pulverizo, otro se quemo, otro se arrugo y el ultimo se mojo.

Kakashi: vaya tienes los cinco elementos, entonces podrás usar también los elementos secundarios, eres un genio otouto y le dio un abrazo.

Entonces Naruto noto algo raro de repente a su cabeza llegaron los pasos para hacer un montón de técnicas, en ese momento se desmayo, kakashi lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo, pasó una hora hasta que recupero la consciencia y entonces pregunto.

Naruto: ¿qué ha pasado?

Kakashi: te has desmayado, ¿estás bien?

Naruto: si, pero ha sido muy raro cuando me abrazaste note algo muy raro de repente me llego a mi mente un montón de técnicas y como poder hacerlas.

Kakashi: vaya eso es extraño deberíamos de hablarlo con minato-sensei.

Naruto: no, sigamos con el entrenamiento y ayúdame a poder realizar esas técnicas, antes de que empiece mi siguiente entrenamiento hablaremos con mi padre.

Paso así el resto del año de entrenamiento practicando los jutsus que Naruto había aprendido.

Kakashi: bueno hemos terminado tu entrenamiento, ahora le toca a ragna pero antes quiero darte un regalo.

Kakashi saco un pergamino de su chaqueta y lo abrió delante de Naruto.

Naruto: que es eso neesan.

Kakashi: esto otouto es un contrato de invocación específicamente el de los perros ninja y quiero que lo firmes.

Naruto: sugoi y como lo hago.

Kakashi: hazte un corte en el pulgar y fírmalo con sangre pon tu nombre completo.

Así Naruto lo hizo como le dijo kakashi y cuando termino se fueron a la torre hokage.

Naruto: ya estamos aquí oto san.

Minato: hola Naruto, como ha ido el entrenamiento kakashi.

Kakashi: pues ha aprendido todas mis técnicas.

Minato: ¿Cómo?

Kakashi: pues fue extraño pero cuando termino los ejercicios de control de chacra lo abrace y de repente se desmallo, estuvo así un par de horas hasta que se despertó y le pregunte que le había pasado, me dijo que cuando le abrace le llego a su mente un montón de técnicas y la forma de hacerlas y en eso estuvimos hasta ahora.

Minato: bueno Naruto tienes un par de días libres hasta que empieces el siguiente entrenamiento.

Naruto: vale otosan, iré a ver a Hinata y Hanabi.

Naruto sale de la oficina rumbo a la mansión hiuga, llama a la puerta y aparece Hiashi.

Hiashi: hola Naruto me alegro de verte, a que debemos tu visita, dándole la mano.

Naruto: igualmente vengo a ver a Hinata y Hanabi.

Dice estrechándole la mano, en ese momento Naruto se marea por la cantidad de imágenes que le llegan de las técnicas hiugas y su kenkegenkai.

Hiashi: te encuentras bien Naruto.

Naruto: si Hiashi-sama solo fue un mareo, con su permiso entro a ver a las chicas.

Hiashi: de acuerdo, se encuentran entrenando en el dojo.

Naruto: vale gracias

En ese momento entra al dojo encontrándose con las hermanas hiugas.

Naruto: hola chicas, como estáis.

Hina/Hana: muy bien Naruto-kun y tu

Naruto: bien, me gustaría pedirles un favor.

Hinata: el que Naruto-kun.

Naruto: que me ayudan a manejar esto, enseñándoles el byakugan.

Hanabi: pero como lo tienes si no eres un hiuga.

Naruto: eso es fácil tengo la habilidad de copiar las habilidades de las personas al tocarlas aunque sean kenkegenkai y aprenderlas, al entrar le di la mano a vuestro padre y así conseguí los conocimientos sobre el byakugan y sus técnicas para poder aprenderlo, os lo cuento porque confió en vosotras y necesito que no se lo contéis a nadie.

Hinata: de acuerdo, te ayudaremos.

Así Naruto pasó sus dos días de descanso aprendiendo a usar el byakugan. 


	4. Chapter 4

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Lobo

DarkIsRising15

JK10

**mavb50**


End file.
